Goodnight, Reina
by NotsoSugarQueen
Summary: The Second Giant War is over, and the seven have returned as heroes for Camp Half Blood. In the midst of celebration, Reyna gets a visit from the Repair Boy, who gives her something to think about. Just a cute, hopeful little one-shot. Please R&R!


**Goodnight, ****_Reina_****-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters, such a shame… they belong to Rick Riordan, their amazing creator.**

Reyna PoV

I stared across the pavilion, my heart in my throat.

He was back, after saving the world again. Still perfect. Still Roman. Still completely Jason in every single way possible, from the way he talked to the way he smiled, the cute scar on his upper lip barely visible.

He was the only boy that had ever made me hurt on the inside like that. And the saddest thing was, there was no way I could've changed things. Juno still would have taken him away, and erased his memories of me and everyone else at Camp Jupiter.

Leaving me to remember every little detail with startling clarity.

I swallowed and looked away. I didn't like seeing that look that he got when he looked at the Aphrodite girl that was his girlfriend. I didn't hate her or anything. It wasn't her fault that I existed or that Juno had thought of the whole 'exchange' plan. And Jason loved her. I could tell. Reading him after all these years was as easy as one, two, three. It was my turn to move and forget.

"I know. Hard to watch them all like that, together and everything," a voice said, sighing. I turned around quickly, caught off guard. It was the Latino Boy. Leo, the son of Vulcan, or Hephaestus, since he was Greek. He was taller now, and he looked like the weeks that he'd been away, busy saving the world from ultimate destruction with the others had aged him, his dark eyes staring into mine in a knowing way. He understood what I was feeling. Loss.

"Not really," I lied smoothly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Really, Reyna? It's just me, the repair boy. No need to go all praetor of the Twelfth Legion on me," he said, laughing a little.

"What do you mean?" I said defensively, giving him a glare.

"Reyna, you know what I mean. We're a lot alike. Putting the world in front of ourselves. Losing people we love," he said distantly as he looked out over the party that was slowly breaking up on the pavilion. He turned to face me and stared at me head on, unwavering. I swallowed. He made me uncomfortable. He was so unafraid, and I had to admit, funny. I'd heard his jokes, and even if they were corny, they'd made me laugh more than I had in a very long time.

The pressure of ruling the Legion and being the perfect praetor for my mom was a lot. And maybe I did put myself last. But was that a bad thing?

"Your name suits you, you know," he told me, breaking the awkward silence.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Reyna. Just like _reina_. It's the Spanish word for queen," he explained.

"Leo Valdez, are you complimenting me?" I teased. Wait. Was I flirting with him? He was funny, and cute. He was different from Jason. And maybe that was a good thing.

"I believe I am," he said, sounding surprised. He straightened up. We were standing way close. My heart pounded against my chest, and I was positive he could hear it. I bit my lip. I could've counted his eyelashes if I tilted my head up slightly, I was so close.

He leaned in suddenly and kissed me. His lips were soft and I kissed back, briefly, before he pulled away and gave me his jokester grin.

"Good night, _Reina_," he said, before disappearing into the night, heading back to the cabins. Leaving me alone, touching my lips, smiling slightly, trying to recapture the feeling I'd experienced while kissing him. It was warm and fuzzy, like nectar, almost.

I definitely felt like a queen now.

**Thanks for reading! Comments and reviews are always appreciated! This is my very first one-shot, and I really love Leyna as a pairing, I think they're so perfect for each other and couldn't resist writing a cute little fanfiction of a hopeful Leyna pairing that might or might not happen. Anyways, thanks a lot for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


End file.
